


I Wish (Extended version) By: isbie100

by shoko_kenshi



Series: I Wish  By: isbie100 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoko_kenshi/pseuds/shoko_kenshi
Summary: This story is about a girl named Lola who is going through major depression. She hates her life and everyone around her. Her only support, her mother, left. How can Lola get past her life with no one by her side?Lola means sadness, pain, and sorrow. It suits her very well.This story was by Isbie100 (See Notes for more information)
Series: I Wish  By: isbie100 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193918
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Shoko Here! So I'm not the Author of this book my friend is but they don't have a Ao3 Account and don't know how to use Ao3 so I posted this for them. I didn't change anything in the story without their approval but I was the editor lmao anyways enjoy this uhh depression story and I hope you don't cry!

She didn’t know when her life started to become like this. She didn’t really understand why he had to leave. And why now he was coming back. It didn’t really matter though. Because there was no more place for him in her world.


	2. The end of the beginning

Lola had a wonderful childhood. She got the best education, always had the most fun, and was always smiling. She had food, and a big house over her head, and had a loving family. How...perfect… Lola grew in this happy household until she was 7. Then her dad died in a car crash. And her mother started screaming a lot. And her siblings were growing up. It seemed like her world fell apart. At first, Lola spent every night crying herself to sleep, grieving her fathers death but later, she started hating her dad. Just because of everything he did. Making her mom remarry. And breaking the family apart. Leaving her to glue it all back together. Her stepdad was a monster. He hit her mom, and then one day just left. He came to visit every year or so, and constantly called. He said that he loved them with all his heart. But Lola hated him. She still had to go to school. She wore a mask. So realistic that no one knew. It showed a happy face, an annoyed face, whatever the world wanted to see. Good grades, friends, popular. Happy. As soon as she went home though she just became someone. An emotionless freak. She fit in well at school though. She was the model student, the happy girl. When teachers were asked, “What do you think about Lola?” They would respond,”Oh she’s the most wonderful student ever! Her attitude is always good and she helps spread happiness in our class!” Grade school was fine. Then middle school happened. And then, her life started crumbling apart.


	3. Game over

Lola went to middle school. When asked she said it was,”Pretty good,” But in reality as soon as she came home she changed. Her mother was waiting for her. Everyday. Sometimes drinking, sometimes screaming, but sometimes just being normal. She was dead, but was always on my side. And I know that she loved me. She was my light. The only thing that kept me going in my life. Lola’s life suddenly became slightly better. Until her mom had to go. “It’s a matter of life and death,” she said. And for 5 years. My mother, the light of my life was leaving. And I had to stay with my stepdad. For 5 years until she came back. “ **KILLKILL** ”


	4. Step dad

Lola’s step dad wasn’t a bad person necessarily. Just that he sucked at people skills. He wasn’t good at cooking, and he always pushed Lola to do things. He told her, “Learn how to do gymnastics, it's good for you. Oh you're so smart you should study for 10 hours tomorrow or else it’ll waste your talent. Oh you should join the mock trial club! I’m sure you can join an orchestra and do violin, cello, and piano! It’ll be FUN. ” I know that he probably loved Lola, but this was too much for her. Lola hated doing any of that. She loved her mom, she loved baking, and she loved sculpting. She wasn’t able to do that either. She did this for 4 years. A constant race for the best. She woke up, ate, did math, piano, coding, violin, cello, mock trial, gymnastics, ate dinner and went to bed. 1460 days of this passed. “One more year…”


	5. From Lola

High school. I can't do it...the feelings are getting stronger...I don’t want to see them again…  
Everyday when I go to school 3 people are waiting for me. They beat me up for youtube. They steal my things. They ridicule everything I own. And worst of all...they insult my mother. I tried to fight back the first months or so. But truely, we’re not kids anymore. This is the cold hard world.


	6. Every day

Everyday. I see it. Lola doesn’t care anymore. She doesn’t see it how everyone else sees it. Everyday she’s covered in bruises. She’s bleeding in the head. She’s getting tossed and kicked and hit like a toy, or a ball. Something that goes through great pain to entertain people. All her so-called “friends” for middle school, don’t even look her way. She’s left on the floor. The bullies also make her ridicule herself, in front of huge crowds. They crudely put on makeup to conceal the cuts but once they do that they make her put on the most ridiculous things and go out to the field during games, and just watch her get hit and hit and hit. That’s a day they go easy on her. Some days they beat her up so bad that she can’t walk. This is too much. The bullies, just go and tell the teacher that they keep finding Lola at the entrance beat up. I must say those 3 kids...are exceptional liars and actors. They fake crying all the time. The teachers honestly don’t care though. Most of them are paid to keep quiet. Lola is starting to realize the pain. The insults to her mother are getting worse. Her mother…


	7. London Bridge

5 months after the bullying began. Lola started looking at the London Bridge. Every day she would go on about how beautiful the London Bridge was. She started dreaming about it. It was all that she could think of. It was beautiful. “Wouldn’t it be prettier if it was red?” Lola. Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!


	8. The beginning of the end

Lola’s mom came home yesterday. But Lola wasn’t there.


	9. …

Lola was at the London Bridge. She heard the news of her mothers return too late. On October 13, 2013 9:36pm, Lola Johnson jumped off the London Bridge and died.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi isbie100, the author of the story here! I made this in one day. Improvisation I guess. It’s less of a short story now but I’m too lazy to make it an actual book. I don’t know what’s wrong with me but like, I-yeah. That was my story. I made this more 3rd person. I think it just sounds better from Lola herself but I’ll have to give it to the short story for that. I’m feeling kind of dead. But Yeah. That was I wish.


End file.
